


Unattainable

by TheLadyMuse



Category: haikyuu
Genre: First in the Iwaizumi Multiverse, Hanamaki love!, His kids and their Mom adore him, I probably think its funnier than it actually is, Iwaizumi is a teen Dad, The kids call Oikawa 'Uncle Stupid', a Keiyaku no Kazoku (Museverse) AU, fraternal twins-cause I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: A Hanamaki fangirl lusts over the Volleyball playing third year, while in-the-know Kunimi and Kindaichi snicker.ORIwaiziumi Himawari and her brother Hattooru meet Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they join the club, and three years later, the female twin is possessive.





	

It started in his first year, Hanamaki having just met the other three first years. He was surprised when a tiny girl, about their age, stood near the door towards the end of practice, one year old twins in her arms. Well, one on each hip, if he was being honest. Despite the pinched expression, she smiled cautiously when Iwaizumi pulled the others over, introducing them to the sleepy duo.

Himawari and Hattooru (Oikawa puffed up proudly, only for the little boy to huff 'Go  _way,_ Unca Stoopid.') peered at them cautiously also, before Himawari stretched her arms out to Hanamaki, eyes demanding she be carried. When he hesitantly lifted her into his arms, she wove tiny fingers into his hair and announced in clearer words than her brother

"Pretty. Mine." Iwaizumi grinned at his daughter and teased

"What about me and Mama?" Himawari scowled and pronounced

"Mine." Tsubaki (the twins mother) giggled and admonished

"Hima-chan, baby, he's not yours-" Hanamaki shrugged, hitching her higher up his hip as Himawari huffed again

"Mine." She pointed to Matsukawa, who was holding her brother, and insisted again

"Mine, Dada." Tooru pushed his face into Himawari's. only for the toddler to smack him with her palm and roar in her baby voice

" _Bad._ Not pretty, not mine!" Hanamaki is literally dying from withholding his laughter, only to have to redouble his efforts when Hattooru says sternly to his namesake

"No be mean to sissy!" Both twins screech

"DAD! Unca Stoopid is bein' stoopid!"

That... kind of seals the deal, especially after Himawari declares everyone but Oikawa her 'pretties'. Hattooru climbs down Matsukawa's leg to trot over to Oikawa and kick him in the shin, shouting

"NO!" when he whines about not being his favourite niece's 'pretty'. Hattooru glares and gnashes his teeth, punching Oikawa in the leg and saying angrily

"Bad Unca Stoopid."

 

Of course, this follows the next year, where Kyoutani is stared down by a prim Himawari, who says darkly

"No be mean to pretties. I tell Daddy, Ugly." Hanamaki, used to being Himawari's favourite, keeps his laughter contained, but loses it when Himawari calls

 

"Unca Stoopid, be with Ugly, an' Daddy stays wif da Pretties." Hanamaki is pretty sure Himawari's decisive use of 'Ugly' spurs Kyoutani disappearing. The next year, when four year old Himawari meets Kindaichi and Kunimi, she trots over to Watari and tugs on his shorts, demanding

"Watacchi, me up. See new payers." With a grin poorly concealed with a resigned sigh, the Libero (who had been crowned last year's 'Prettiest pretty.') swung the girl up onto his hip (shoulder rides were reserved for Daddy and Makki) and made his way to the new first years, explaining

"This is Iwaizumi's daughter Himawari. She sometimes hangs around practice with her brother Hattooru when their Mom's busy." The young boys stared. Not that Himawari wasn't staring right back. She finally tugged on Watari's jersey to pointed at Kunimi.

"Name." The flat demand startled the teenager out of his shock, and he bowed and introduced himself, followed at first by Kindaichi, until she cut in with an Iwaizumi sneer

" _Rude, bad_ payer." She huffed, turned to Kunimi and said grandly

"Prettiest pretty after Watacchi, and . . . mine." She scowled at Kindaichi and grumbled

"Atwocious haiw, but mine.  _Not pretty."_ She hisses the last, snarling when Oikawa bounces up, fussing until Hanamaki comes over and cooes

"How about a hug from Makki?" Himawari, tempermental, petulant child that she is, glares at him and crosses her arms, before biting out 

"Make Unca Stoopid go 'way. I not like his unpwettiness." Hanamaki glides in, deftly scooping the tot out of Watari's arms and beelining for Matsukawa and Hattooru. Who are well used to Himawari and her dislike of Oikawa, and so welcome her with half smiles.

 

Iwaizumi arrives, chuckling when his daughter drags him over to the first years and informs him that Kunimi is "Prettiest pretty after Watacchi, and Makki and Mama." While Kindaichi is "Unpretty hair, but mine." He cackles when his son informs him that "Hima called Unca Stoopid 'Unpwetty', Daddy."

 

While this is all worth a chuckle to Hanamaki, he can't say the past few years have been easy, either. No matter how much he says he's focusing on Volleyball and school, anytime he walks down the hall, Himawari perched on his hip or shoulders, the girls (and not-so-straight-guys) flock to him. And maybe he would take advantage of that if Himawari didn't stare at everyone and bark

"No. My pretty!"

If Hanamaki hadn't handed his damn balls to the little princess the moment he met her, it wouldn't be a problem. But Himawari is used to the boys team obeying her every command, and glares at anyone who dares disobey.

Unless they are her parents, brother and, on any other occasion, Takahiro, Himawari is usually sweet to fault. However, Takahiro had spoiled her, and he did not ever think there would be a day he was okay with it (you know, handing his balls to a freaking baby-child!).

Although perfectly capable of walking (crawling, running and skipping, too) Himawari usually preferred perching on people like her Dad or 'favourite pretty' (Hanamaki), sometimes seating herself in the coaches' lap or clinging to the scorekeepers, shouting orders at 'her' pretties, usually scarily accurate corrections or snarled praise.

Most of the team didn't really mind Iwaizumi's kids hanging around. Hattooru played on the sidelines, while Himawari princessed everyone around (having informed someone that 'Unca Stoopid is a liar, Daddy is the King and Mommy's the Queen.'). She had already decided that she was managing a team at first chance, since she wanted to 'be a dancer like Mama'.

 

When she spotted an intruder of the female persuasion on the day in question, the coach chuckled, having long since left Himawari 'fangirl turnout duty' to the toddler since she'd pitched a fit about a 'creepy bad ugly looking at Unca!', Iwaizumi insinuating that heads would roll if his baby was upset.

 

So of course, when she stalked over to the confident third year girl, the coach listened in (as did the players, Himawari's phrasing having only gotten more interesting as her vocabulary expanded).

 

With a huff, the four year old set off, flouncing the skirt of her custom dress, a miniature of the custom tennis dress her mom wore during the summer. The turquoise inside the pleats flashed before she stood in front of the older girl and dropped the cute act.

"I saw you staring at Hanamaki." Each word had been forced out carefully, tiny arms crossed over a proportionate chest. Flinty eyes gazed up before she ground out

"My Mom will be really unhappy you disrupted Daddy's practice time. I could tell her, if you like?" The third year squinted, gasping when she connected the dots. While the men of Seijoh don't like crossing Iwaizumi Hajime, the women... They  _hate_ the idea of crossing Himuro Tsubaki, if only because she's got the backing of her really wealthy family, which is also full of athletes.

 

Uttering apologies, none of which impressed Himawari, the third year bolted, and once the toddler swung around and saw they had listened in, she yelled

 

"Nationals, Stoopids!"


End file.
